Reconstruction
by KatsukiT
Summary: Un homme, un enfant, deux vies à reconstruire et des destins croisés. */ résumé très moyen.../*
1. Prologue

Cher lecteur, tout d'abord, merci de t'arrêter un instant sur ma fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, il s'agit principalement d'un crossover Harry Potter/ NCIS. Je n'exclus pas d'y faire intervenir d'autres séries que j'apprécie au fil des chapitres, mais ce serait surtout des petits passages :P

Donc, pour des raisons pratiques, je vais _légèrement_ translater l'histoire de Harry Potter de quelques années (17 pour être précis). On se retrouve donc au premier chapitre en avril 2005, au début de la saison 2 de NCIS.

Voilà pour les explications techniques :D Pour le reste, les personnages de Harry Potter et de NCIS ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que me permettre de jouer avec :P

Sur-ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Une journée banale débutait au NCIS. Gibbs buvait son troisième café de l'heure, McGee était scotché à son ordinateur et DiNozzo se chamaillait avec Kate. Le chef d'équipe surveillait du coin de l'œil tout son petit monde en priant pour que le téléphone sonne et qu'on leur donne une affaire. Enfin, la sonnerie aigrelette se manifesta, attirant les regards plein d'espoir de l'équipe.

\- Gibbs ? s'annonça l'ex-Marins. Très bien, nous arrivons !

Il raccrocha le combiné et leva la tête. Son équipe était déjà debout, prête à recevoir ses ordres.

\- Prenez vos affaires, on a un Marins mort à Rock Creek Park, McGee, prévenez Ducky !

La mécanique de l'équipe était bien rôdée : en moins de dix secondes, ils quittaient leurs places, sacs à dos et armes à la main. Gibbs lança les clefs à Kate, qui adressa un regard victorieux à Tony. Beau joueur, l'italien fit une grimace à sa collègue.

La circulation dans Washington était fluide à cette heure encore matinale. En 40 minutes, ils furent sur place. Les gardes forestiers et le sheriff local avaient fait boucler la zone et regroupé les témoins et badauds. Gibbs et son équipe exhibèrent leurs plaques pour approcher du cadavre.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons ? demanda le chef d'équipe au sheriff.

\- Un homme, la trentaine, avec une plaque de la Navy. Il a le crâne fracassé contre une pierre. L'ambulance vient d'évacuer un autre homme, plus jeune qui souffre d'une énorme plaie au thorax. Les ambulanciers ont dit que son état ne pouvait pas attendre. Et le môme.

D'un geste, il désigna une petite silhouette prostrée, à l'écart de la foule.

\- Il a été témoin ? demanda Gibbs interdit.

\- On ne sait pas, avoua le sheriff. Impossible de lui faire décrocher le moindre mot. Personne ici ne sait d'où il vient…

Gibbs laissa Kate, McGee et Tony s'occuper des premières constatations et s'approcha du petit garçon. Le gosse paraissait chétif et minuscule. Cette impression était renforcée par le t-shirt trop large qui pendait sur ses épaules et le pantalon difforme retroussé pour ne pas trainer par terre.

Comme il le faisait toujours avec les enfants, il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Hey petit, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis l'agent spécial Gibbs et toi ?

Le garçon ne leva même pas les yeux ver lui. Gibbs aurait aussi bien pu parler à un mur. Il tenta encore quelques minutes d'établir un semblant de dialogue mais il finit par provisoirement abandonner. Il demanda à un policier de le surveiller, histoire qu'il ne se sauve pas. Contrarié et inquiet, il rejoignit son équipe.

\- Alors, Patron, c'est un témoin le gamin ? demanda Tony en photographiant une empreinte de chaussure.

\- Je ne sais pas, DiNozzo, grogna Gibbs. Il n'a pas décroché le moindre mot et ne m'a pas lancé un regard. Pourtant il ne donne pas l'impression d'être en état de choc…

L'italien regarda son supérieur avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'un enfant ne tombait pas sous le charme rassurant et paternel de Gibbs.

\- Tu veux dire que toi, l'incroyable Leroy Jethro Gibbs n'a pas réussi ? le taquina le jeune homme. Tu es malade ?

\- Eh bien, DiNozzo… Tu n'as qu'à essayer, toi ! défia l'ex-Marins. Mais vas-y doucement. Il porte des habits miteux et je ne serais pas surpris que ce soit un gosse maltraité. Peut-être qu'il a peur des adultes…

\- Je gagne quoi si j'y arrive ?

DiNozzo fourra l'appareil photo dans les mains de son patron et s'approcha du gamin. Son côté immature allait peut-être mettre le petit en confiance.

En arrivant, Tony remarqua les cheveux noir de geai, en bataille et pleins d'épis. Une image de son passé s'imposa dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour la faire partir. Une vague ressemblance, tout au plus mais c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

\- Hey, Petit, lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Je m'appelle Tony, et toi ?

Tout comme Gibbs quelques minutes auparavant, il n'obtint aucune réaction. L'italien s'agenouilla devant le gosse et manqua de défaillir. Même cheveux, même traits du visage.

\- James, souffla-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'il se trompait.

Une pensée, la seule cohérente, faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de DiNozzo. Mais c'était impossible. La seule personne qui aurait éventuellement pu, avait disparue i ans de cela. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, le ventre serré par l'angoisse.

\- Harry ?

Il avait murmuré le prénom la voix étranglée. A sa grande surprise, le petit garçon releva vivement la tête. Deux yeux vert émeraude dévisagèrent Tony avec surprise. L'italien hoqueta et resta bouche bée. Plus de doute, c'était bien lui !

Sa surprise le fit chanceler et il tendit le bras pour ne pas tomber. Au moment où sa main rencontra la jambe du petit, seule prise à sa disposition, un éclair violet claqua et l'homme et l'enfant se retrouvèrent au sol, inanimés.

\- TONY !

Gibbs accouru vers son agent. Il avait assisté de loin à la scène et n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il n'avait pas entendu les paroles de l'italien, mais il avait clairement lu la surprise, la peur et l'incompréhension sur son visage.

Déjà, McGee et Kate accouraient.

\- Gibbs, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? paniqua Kate.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Un policier appelait une ambulance et Ducky prenait le pouls de Tony et du gamin.

\- Ils sont inconscients, décréta le légiste.

* * *

Voilà pour le petit prologue! J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de connaître le suite :)

Katsuki


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà ce qui s'appelle un accouchement dans la douleur ;)

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre... C'est le premier et beaucoup de choses s'y passe et je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. J'espère y être arrivée. En plus, j'ai cherché à avoir des réactions cohérentes... Pfiou, pas facile. Je crois avoir ré-écrit mille douze fois ce chapitre pour en arriver là.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews *_* Ça me fais énormément plaisir de savoir que ce prologue vous a mis l'eau à la bouche! Je regrette juste que l'attente ait été si longue _ Je dois vous avouer qu'en plus de m'avoir fait plaisir, ça m'a mis une pression monstre :P Je voyais que vous vouliez la suite et cette suite ne me convenait pas du tout! Mais là, c'est bon!

Donc bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Quand Tony repris conscience, il dû batailler pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Une fois le regard fixé au plafond, il tenta de se remémorer où il était. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard bleu glace de son patron et Kate, assoupie sur une chaise. Il était à l'hôpital.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? coassa-t-il. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir justement, DiNozzo, dit calmement Gibbs.

Son patron avait beau sembler calme, on sentait qu'il était contrarié. Au prix d'un gros effort, il se rappela du début de sa journée. Sa tête était lourde et une sérieuse migraine ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Mais dans la brume de son cerveau une tignasse aussi noire que la nuit refit surface. Les yeux de l'italien s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Tu te souviens, Tony ? demanda Gibbs avec plus de douceur dans la voix.

\- Je me rappelle que j'ai été parlé au gamin…

Il se souvenait maintenant parfaitement des deux yeux vert émeraude, dernière vision avant le voile noir.

\- Et tu le connais ce gamin ?

\- Je crois… mais c'est impossible.

Tony secoua avec tristesse la tête et sa détresse toucha son patron. Un gémissement attira l'attention des deux hommes et réveilla Kate. Dans le lit voisin, une minuscule silhouette s'agitait dans son sommeil.

\- Gibbs… Tu crois qu'il a quel âge ?

\- 4 ou 5 ans, estima-t-il.

Gibbs ne voulait pas brusquer son agent, mais il commençait gentiment à perdre patience. À la tête que faisait Tony, l'ex-Marins pouvait deviner que la réponse n'allait pas forcément lui plaire. Il plissa les yeux, prêt à reposer une fois de plus la question. Une grande inspiration le prévint à temps que Tony allait parler.

\- S'il est bien celui que je crois... alors c'est mon neveu...

Kate, tout comme Gibbs resta interdite. Tony avait donc un frère ou une sœur dont il n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence. A en juger par sa mine sombre, ce n'était sans doute pas la seule chose qu'il cachait.

\- Mais Harry aurait 7 ans maintenant…

Il y avait une telle douleur dans sa voix que Gibbs hésita à poursuivre. Mais il avait peur que si Tony ne parlait pas maintenant qu'il ne parle plus jamais. Mettant ses scrupules de côté, il insista.

\- Pourquoi «aurait», DiNozzo?

\- Parce que… Tony avait les yeux brillant de larmes, parce que mon frère, sa femme et leur fils d'un an sont morts i ans…

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'italien et Kate n'y tint plus. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit Tony dans ses bras. Sans honte, il se blottit dans les bras accueillants, le temps de se ressaisir.

\- Et tu es vraiment sur que aucun des trois n'a survécu ?

Kate fusilla Gibbs du regard. N'avait-il donc aucun remord à profiter de la faiblesse du jeune homme ? Et quel manque de tact ! Mais Tony se dégagea doucement des bras de son amie et chercha son portefeuille dans la table de nuit de l'hôpital. Il en sortit un morceau de papier, soigneusement plié qui était jauni par le temps. Avec précaution, il le déplia. Kate et Gibbs reconnurent une page de journal.

\- La une du journal national… « Famille Potter : aucun survivant… » Ça te suffit comme preuve ? demanda l'italien d'une voix éteinte.

Gibbs regarda près d'une minute le papier avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tony, ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit sur cette page…

\- Arrêtes, Gibbs. Je la connais par-cœur… Six ans que je contemple les ruines encore fumantes du manoir où j'ai grandi…

Il se tut, à deux doigt de pleurer pour de bon.

\- Je t'assure, insista Gibbs. Moi je lis « Harry Potter : le Survivant » et c'est la photo d'un bébé.

\- Tony, il a raison, confirma Kate qui semblait incrédule.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, Kate, grinça son collègue.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, passant de Tony à la page de journal.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui suis folle, murmura la jeune femme. Pourquoi la photo bouge ?

Les deux hommes semblèrent se réveiller en sursaut. Tout à leur mystère, aucun n'avait fait attention à ce détail. Tony se mordit la lèvre : venait-il de montrer une preuve flagrante de la Magie à deux moldus ? Pourtant Gibbs n'avait même pas relevé ce détail. Il allait bredouiller une excuse bidon quand une voix lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Elle venait du palier de la chambre.

\- Cette photo est animée, ma chère, parce qu'elle provient d'un journal éditer par des sorciers.

Ducky entra et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Kate.

\- Oh, Jethro, ne me regarde pas avec des yeux aussi accusateurs. J'ai confiance en Caitlin et tu devrais en faire de même. On ne peut pas lui cacher ce que nous sommes si cet enfant est vraiment Harry Potter…

Tony en avait presque oublié son chagrin. Il regardait tour à tour Ducky, puis Gibbs, comprenant lentement la signification des paroles du légiste.

\- Vous… Vous êtes aussi des sorciers ? finit-il par demander d'une voix blanche.

\- Nous sommes aussi des sorciers, confirma doucement Ducky. Mais tous deux nous avons choisi de ne plus appartenir à cet univers-là. Tu dois aussi certainement avoir une très bonne raison pour en avoir fait de-même.

Tony hocha doucement la tête sous le regard grave de Gibbs. Seule Kate ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'apprêtait à demander des éclaircissements quand le petit s'agita à nouveau dans le lit voisin. DiNozzo se précipita à son chevet.

\- Tu te souviens de moi, Harry ? C'est bien Harry ton prénom ?

Devant l'empressement de l'inconnu, le gamin se recroquevilla sur son lit, les yeux inquiets. Tony prit soin de se calmer.

\- Tu t'appelles Harry Potter, non ?

Pendant que le petit brun hochait positivement la tête, Gibbs, Ducky et Tony retenaient leur respiration. L'italien ne réussit pas à contenir son émotion. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il regarda le petit Harry avec adoration.

\- Oh merci Merlin ! Tu es donc vivant ! sans réfléchir, il le serra dans ses bras.

Harry se crispa mais rapidement, il accepta cette étreinte. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, cet homme lui semblait rassurant, amical et familier.

\- Je suis le frère de ton papa, expliqua Tony.

Il aurait volontiers continué ses explications, mais une infirmière venait d'entrer pour prendre des nouvelles des malades. Elle expliqua rapidement qu'un médecin allait venir les ausculter et que si tout était bon, ils pourraient sortir de l'hôpital. Aussitôt, un homme en blouse blanche entra et procéda à une série de tests.

\- Monsieur DiNozzo, tout est bon, vous pouvez sortir tout de suite. Par contre, j'aimerai garder ce garçon encore un peu…

Gibbs comprit au regard apeuré du petit Harry qu'il n'avait surtout pas envie de rester. Montrant sa plaque au médecin, il mobilisa toute sa courtoisie.

\- Agent Gibbs, se présenta-t-il, NCIS. Cet enfant est le seul témoin dans une affaire d'homicide. Il faut qu'il vienne au NCIS pour y être interrogé.

\- Agent Gibbs, ce patient souffre très visiblement de malnutrition et des marques me laissent croire qu'il a été victime de mauvais traitement.

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Docteur, mais je vous assure que nous ferons de notre mieux pour ne pas le brusquer et vous le ramener avant ce soir.

La voix calme, les yeux francs et la plaque d'agent fédérale réussirent à convaincre le médecin. Il les accompagna pour signer les bons de sortie, en leur faisant promettre de bien ramener l'enfant.

Une fois hors de l'hôpital, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de service.

\- Je sais que je vais devoir vous donner des explications, mais pas au NCIS… Chez moi plutôt.

\- Comme tu le sens DiNozzo, accepta Gibbs.

\- Tu peux appeler Abby et McGee pour qu'ils viennent aussi ? Si j'en parle, c'est à tout le monde. On est une équipe après tout.

Gibbs sourit en prenant son téléphone portable. Voir un Tony responsable et sérieux était agréablement surprenant. Il appela Abby et lui demanda de se rendre chez l'italien.

L'ex-Marins se gara en bas de l'immeuble qui abritait l'appartement de Tony. Tout ce petit monde suivit le jeune homme qui les mena à son appartement. Kate n'y était jamais venue fut surprise. Elle s'était toujours imaginé que Tony vivait dans une sorte de garçonnière sombre et désordonnée. En fait, l'appartement de DiNozzo était vaste, très lumineux et meublé dans un style moderne mais confortable. Il les invita à prendre place dans son salon. Harry semblait gêné de s'assoir sur le beau canapé en cuir blanc et immaculé. Tony sortit de nulle part un gros pouf en velours crème. Reconnaissant, le petit garçon se lova dedans.

Abby arriva alors, McGee sur ses talons, comme une furie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tim m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi on est ici ? C'est grave ? C'est qui ce gamin ?

Devant le déluge de question, Tony ne put que sourire. Il força la gothique à s'assoir dans un fauteuil et désigna la dernière place du canapé à McGee.

\- Du calme Abby. Je vais bien. Ce gamin est mon neveu et je vais tout vous expliquer, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter avant d'être interrompu. Je ne m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo que depuis 6 ans.

Des exclamations de surprise échappèrent aux auditeurs.

\- Avant, je m'appelais Brian Harold Potter…

\- Comme moi, coupa la voix enfantine.

\- Oui Harry, comme toi, confirma Tony. J'ai changé de nom à la suite de la mort de mon frère, de sa femme et de, je le croyais, mon neveu. Quelqu'un a réussi à me convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution…

\- Il a profité de ta fragilité et de ta détresse pour te manipuler, comprit Ducky. Certainement un bon Legilimens.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui aurait été capable de le faire, réfléchi sombrement Tony.

\- Dumbledore, énonça amèrement le médecin légiste.

DiNozzo regarda le médecin légiste avec un sursaut de surprise. Il était rare que Ducky se montre contre quelqu'un et là, il n'y avait aucun doute, il semblait haïr Dumbledore.

\- Certainement, acquiesça Tony. Dumbledore a toujours été un ami de la famille. C'était le parrain de James et il a toujours eu de l'influence sur la famille Potter… Il avait la confiance de tout le monde et en a profité sans se gêner, raconta amèrement Tony.

Gibbs découvrait une toute autre facette de son agent. Il avait toujours eu le pressentiment qu'il faisait continuellement le pitre pour masquer une blessure. Il en savait maintenant la raison.

\- Et pourquoi avoir choisi Anthony DiNozzo comme nouvelle identité ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ma mère s'appelait DiNozzo avant son mariage. J'ai donc pu très facilement prendre son nom… Mais je vais vous raconter mon histoire depuis le début.

Son auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres, même Harry, béat d'admiration devant ce qu'il apprenait.

\- Je suis donc né Brian Harold Potter, frère jumeau de James Wulfric Potter. Enfin, nous étions de faux-jumeaux. James était le portrait des hommes de la famille Potter et moi celui des DiNozzo. Nous étions vraiment différents. Lui avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron et moi les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. En plus, James a toujours été maigre et petit alors que moi j'étais grand et baraqué. On ne partageait que les cheveux en batailles, sourit Tony à ce souvenir. Et nos caractères étaient aussi très différents… James était un farceur, toujours à l'affut de la meilleure connerie à faire, fanfaron, bagarreur et bavard tandis que moi, vous n'allez jamais en revenir, j'étais tout l'inverse !

Kate, en effet ouvrait des yeux ronds et semblait incrédule.

\- Si si, agent Todd, confirma le faux-italien. On avait beau être très différents, on s'adorait. Quand on avait sept ans, on s'est même fait le serment que rien ne nous séparerait. D'ailleurs comme nous étions tous deux sorciers, nous somme allé à Poudlard, l'année de nos onze ans. Moi j'ai été réparti à Serdaigle alors que James est allé à Gryffondor.

\- Serdaigle, Anthony ? Cette maison réservée aux érudits et aux travailleurs a aussi été la mienne, lui appris Ducky.

\- Oui, je préférais nettement les études aux démonstrations de courages des lions. Pourtant, je passais tout mon temps avec notre bande. Les maraudeurs qu'on nous appelait. Une équipe du tonnerre mené par James Potter et Sirius Black. Je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, Poudlard n'a pas encore trouvé d'élèves plus turbulents que nous. J'étais le plus calme des sept c'est vous dire!

\- J'ai entendu parler de vous, se souvint Ducky. Mon vieil ami, Horace Slughorn n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter. Il ne comprenait que des jeunes gens aussi brillants puissent prendre autant de plaisir à semer le chaos.

Tony sourit, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Et pour semer le chaos, on l'a semé! On avait totalement dépassé les rivalités entre maison pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer en élève appliqué et studieux, avoua Kate.

\- C'est à la mort de James que j'ai adopté cette personnalité immature et toujours insouciante... Une façon de continuer à le faire vivre j'imagine.

La voix de Tony était devenue triste et ils purent avoir un nouvel aperçu de qui il était vraiment. Gibbs et Ducky avaient du mal à imaginer Tony autrement que comme ils l'avaient côtoyé ces dernières années. Par contre, pour Abby, McGee, Kate et le petit Harry, c'était tout le concept de "je suis un sorcier" qui posait problème. La scientifique se retenait de poser mille question. Après tout, son amis venait de découvrir que quelqu'un lui avait menti en lui cachant la survie du dernier membre de sa famille. Mais c'était très dur pour elle de ne pas l'ensevelir de question. Kate faisait aussi un effort. Ce fut finalement une petite voix timide qui osa demander des éclaircissements.

-Mais c'est comment les sorciers? demanda Harry.

Tony le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Tu ne sais rien aux sorciers, Harry?

Le petit nia de la tête, l'air perdu.

-Mais qui t'a élevé? demanda l'italien.

-L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, répondit d'une petite voix apeurée Harry.

-QUOI? sursauta Tony. Dumbledore t'a confié aux personnes les plus anti-magie que je connaisse? Mais il est complétement fou!

-Anthony, l'interrompit Ducky doucement. Si Dumbledore a tout fait pour t'éloigner de ton neveu, ça ne me semble pas totalement illogique qu'il ait cherché à totalement l'isoler du monde magique. Harry est une célébrité, il a très certainement fait de lui un pion dans ses plans d'avenir.

Tony serra les poings et jura mentalement de faire payer au vieux barbu ces manigances. Mais il devait avant tout répondre son neveu. Après tout, la magie allait devenir son quotidien.

-Les sorciers, Harry, sont des êtres humains qui utilisent la Magie. Pour y arriver, on possède une baguette magique.

Le jeune homme remonta sa manche et révéla une sorte d'étui en cuir qui était en fait un holster spécialement conçu pour les sorciers. D'un mouvement du poignet, il projeta sa baguette dans sa main. En marmonnant une formule magique, il fit sortir des bulles multicolores qui voletèrent autour de Harry. Le petit avait des yeux émerveillé.

-Bien sur, la magie ne se résume pas qu'à ça! Pour l'apprendre, on envoie les jeunes sorciers dans des écoles spéciales. En Angleterre, il s'agit de Poudlard qui est dirigé par Dumbledore. Ici, je sais que c'est l'Institut Salem. Chaque pays à la sienne et les sorciers apprennent à utiliser leur pouvoirs.

Il passa le reste de l'heure à répondre aux questions d'Abby et de Kate du mieux qu'il pouvait, aidé de Gibbs et de Ducky. Tout y passa. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'Anthony DiNozzo senior était en fait l'oncle cracmol de Tony et qu'il avait tout de suite accepté d'aider son neveu. Finalement, la gothique décréta qu'elle avait suffisamment matière à réfléchir pour l'instant.

\- C'est fascinant, dit McGee en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Une société parallèle à la notre, totalement indépendante, possédant ses propres lois, sa monnaie, ses écoles et complétement cachée!

\- Si les moldus s'imaginaient tout ce qu'ils ignorent, rigola Ducky. Mais heureusement, il existe le Code International du Secret Magique qui assure notre anonymat.

\- Mais pourquoi vous cacher? demanda Kate. Je suis persuadée que la plupart des... moldus seraient tolérants.

\- Kate, expliqua Gibbs, les sorciers n'ont pas envie de se retrouver à résoudre les moindres petits tracas des moldus. Au moyen-âge les sorciers ont voulus se faire accepter et il en a résulté la chasse aux sorcières. Aucun ne souhaite retenter l'expérience. En plus, ce que les moldus n'arrivent pas à expliquer leur fait peur... C'est regrettable, mais on applique au pieds de la lettre pour "vivre heureux, vivons cachés".

\- Vous risquez d'avoir des ennuis pour nous en avoir parlé? questionna Abby.

\- Si vous ne le dites pas, on devrait pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet. Il faut se faire discret.

Les trois sorciers présents expliquèrent ensuite dans les détails aux trois moldus qu'ils ne devaient révéler l'existence du monde magique sus aucun prétexte. Tous jurèrent de ne rien divulguer. Ensuite, Harry leur expliqua comment son oncle l'avait abandonné dans un pays inconnu, en pleine nature. Comme il ne connaissait ni le nom de sa ville, ni le nom de famille de son oncle, ce dernier devait se penser à l'abri des représailles.

-Mais pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille, s'écria Kate qui trouvait Harry si adorable.

-Il aime pas les monstres comme moi, avoua Harry la voix tremblante.

-Les montres? C'est comme ça qu'il appelle les sorciers?

Même si le concept de magie était tout neuf pour l'agent spécial Todd, elle ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait dire des choses pareilles à un petit garçon. Elle fut donc encore plus choquée quand il fit le récit de sa vie, expliquant ainsi sa malnutrition et les traces de coups.

Dans la pièce, tout le monde avait les yeux humides devant la tristesse de la vie du petit garçon. Tony trouvait miraculeux que son neveu puisse encore sourire après les horreurs vécues. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra fort dans ses bras, lui promettant que personne ne lui ferait à nouveau du mal.

\- Que vas-tu faire pour Harry, demanda Gibbs en se ressaisissant.

-J 'ai bien réfléchi, annonça lentement DiNozzo en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Et j'ai une proposition à te faire, Harry.

Le petit garçon, peu habitué à être autant le centre de l'attention regarda avec un soupçon de crainte son oncle. Tony se recula et s'agenouilla pour regarder le petit dans les yeux.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec moi, ici, à Washington?

\- Pour toujours? demanda Harry avec espoir.

\- Oui bonhomme! Pour toujours!

Le sourire rayonnant de Harry fut la plus belle des réponses et le voir passer ses petits bras autour du coup de DiNozzo pour le serrer dans ses bars en belle preuve de confiance.

\- Je vais me rendre au bureau du Gouvernement Magique Américain et je vais demander officiellement sa garde. Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes pour que son oncle et sa tante perdent leur droit de tutelle. Je vais demander que ça se passe discrètement pour que ça ne remonte pas aux oreilles de Dumbledore.

\- C'est une sage décision, approuva Ducky.

\- Ensuite, je vais retrouver son oncle et lui faire payer...

Il y avait tant de haine dans le regard de Tony qu'une seule personne fut en mesure de tenter de modérer ses envies de meurtres.

\- Tony, fais bien attention, prévint Gibbs. Ne cours pas le risque d'attirer l'attention sur toi par vengeance. Penses d'abord à votre sécurité.

\- Tu as raison, patron. Bon, il se fait tard et si vous avez autant faim que moi, je vous plains, se moqua l'italien. Que diriez-vous de se faire livrer par le traiteur magique?

Ducky rassura les moldus que la gastronomie sorcière n'était pas vraiment différente bien que plus traditionnelle. Tony se chargea de choisir un peu de tout mais aussi de prendre des sucrerie magique pour son neveu. Il était pressé de voir la tête de Harry devant les chocogrenouilles. Il passa sa commande par cheminette.

\- Comment c'est possible? demanda Kate. C'est une cheminée factice.

\- Oui, elle marche à l'éthanol, mais la magie permet de la relier au réseau de cheminette, expliqua obligeamment l'italien.

A peine eu-t-il sorti la tête de la cheminée qu'un pop sonore retenti et un elfe de maison fit son apparition dans le salon. La créature magique donna un carton à Tony et lui demanda les 5 gallions et les 8 noises que valait sa commanda. Il sortit les pièces d'or et de bronze d'une bourse de cuir et les donna à l'elfe qui le remercia et disparu comme il était venu.

\- C'était quoi? demanda McGee, impressionné.

\- Un elfe de maison, rigola DiNozzo. Tu comprends pourquoi ça me fait rire de t'appeler "roi des elfes".

McGee grogna sous le regard moqueur d'Abby et celui pétillant de Ducky. Gibbs surprit tout le monde en sortant de on-ne-sait-où sa baguette magique pour agrandir la table de salon de Tony. Elle s'allongea sous le regard satisfait du sorcier.

-Ça doit bien faire 10 ans que je n'avais plus fait de magie, murmura-t-il.

Ducky et Tony le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu nous as raconté ton histoire, Tony, Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous en dise plus sur moi... Mais mangeons, ça va devenir froid.

Tout le monde prit une assiette vide et se servit. Harry regardait la montagne de nourriture avec émerveillement et voulait tout goûter. Une fois que chacun mangeait, Gibbs prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis entré au NIS en 1991, mais avant cela, j'était sergent instructeur dans le Corps des Élites Magiques, le pendant sorcier des Marins. J'étais alors marié à une femme fantastique, Shannon. Elle était médicomage et travaillait à l'Hôpital National pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques. On s'était rencontrés à l'Institut Salem, nous étions de la même promotion... Je l'ai épousée directement après la fin de ses études de médicomagie et nous avons eu deux ans plus tard une petite fille: Kelly...

La voix de Gibbs trembla à l'évocation de son passé. Ses amis étaient suspendu à ses lèvres et tellement frappé par ce qu'ils apprenaient qu'ils n'osaient dire un mot.

\- En 1991, j'étais en mission au Koweit quand le principal suspect dans une affaire de trafic d'armes magiques que s'avais arrêté s'évada. Il s'est rendu dans mon quartier et a tué ma femme et ma fille d'un avada kedavra. Le sortilège de mort, ajouta-t-il pour Abby, McGee et Kate.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, ses larmes avaient commencées à rouler sur ses joues. Il sursauta quand il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. En baissant les yeux, il tomba sur deux lacs émeraude qui étaient brillants de larmes.

\- Elles sont des anges? Comme mes parents?

\- Oui, Harry. Elles sont des anges, murmura Gibbs.

Il n'aurait pas dit mieux lui-même. C'était la façon la plus juste et la plus jolie de parler de sa femme et de son enfant chérie.

\- Je suis aussitôt rentré de ma mission, et j'ai traqué leur assassin. C'est la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé la magie... Après je suis devenu celui que vous connaissez tous, le patron au sale caractère et aux multiples ex-femmes.

Personne ne savait trop quoi rajouter et un silence gêné s'installa. Gibbs séchait discrètement ses larmes et Tony remplissait les verres de bièreaubeurre et de jus de citrouille. Finalement, Ducky soupira et prit la parole.

\- Puisque l'heure est la vérité, à mon tour de vous livrer la mienne. J'ai, tout comme notre ami Antony, changé mon nom. Mais de moindre manière puisqu'en réalité, je m'appelle Donald MacMallard.

\- MacMallard! s'exclama DiNozzo. Tu es un MacMallard des MacMallard de Cardwell?

\- Oui, confirma Ducky, amusé par la réaction de son jeune collègue. Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon nom est assez connu en Grande-Bretagne...

\- Tu plaisante? Connue? Les MacMallard ont été les conseillés personnels de plusieurs Ministres de la Magie et même de la famille royale!

Ducky laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poursuivre son récit.

\- Pour que vous compreniez l'émoi de notre cher DiNozzo, il faut que vous sachiez que le clan MacMallard est une vieille famille de Sang-Pur qui fonctionne de façon matriarcale. Toutes les femmes du clan ont le don de double-vue. Ma mère, tout comme mes aïeules ont toujours mis ce don au service de la communauté, ce qui nous a valu une certaine célébrité. Malheureusement,il y a peu près 40 ans, Mère a commencé à montrer les signes d'une maladie inconnue. C'est en faisant des recherches du côté des maladies moldues que j'ai pu mettre un nom sur son mal: Alzheimer... Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas? Elle qui arrivait à voir l'avenir n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son propre passé... Pour lui éviter la honte d'une telle nouvelle, j'ai organisé notre départ pour l'Amérique. Comme j'étais nécromage, j'ai pu aisément continuer du côté moldu en me prétendant médecin légiste.

Le vieil homme soupira, plongé dans ses souvenirs. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait la vérité à qui que ce soit. Il avait pris soin de protéger ses arrières et l'information n'avait jamais filtrée.

\- Mère est très bien installée dans notre demeure et les elfes de la famille prennent soin d'elle. Je consacre mon temps libre à chercher une potion capable de la soigner, mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas potioniste...

Abby, bien que sous le choc des diverses révélations de la soirée, ne laissa pas son vieil ami perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Elle se leva et l'absorba dans un de ses célèbres câlin.

\- C'est juste incroyable, s'extasia McGee. La Magie existe... Je crois rêver!

\- Oui, approuva Kate. Je suis encore en train de me demander si je ne vais pas me réveiller dans mon lit et découvrir que tout ça n'a jamais eu lieu. Ou alors vous aller nous sauter dessus pour nos effacer la mémoire.

Elle avait lancé ça comme une boutade, mais en voyant les regards obliques que se jetèrent les trois sorciers, elle fut prise d'un doute.

\- Vous n'allez pas oser faire ça! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Non, clame-toi Kate! la tranquillisa Gibbs. On pourrais, on devrait même le faire, mais on ne le fera pas. On vous fait confiance, et je crois pouvoir parler au nom de nous trois.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Dans son coin, Harry avait les yeux gonflés de sommeil et étouffait bâillements sur bâillements . Tony finit par le remarquer.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller au lit, jeune homme!

Gibbs regarda sa montre et prit conscience de l'heure tardive. Il se leva.

\- On va vous laisser, Tony. Quel est ton programme pour demain?

\- Aller au bureau du Gouvernement Magique pour régulariser la situation de Harry, les mettre au courant et retrouver ceux qui ont oser abandonner mon neveu en pleine forêt!

\- Non, ça c'est notre partie! Toi tu t'occupe du petit. A partir de maintenant, tu as au moins une semaine de congé. Plus si nécessaire.

\- Sheppard va gueuler...

\- Qu'elle gueule, tu as des jours à prendre donc tu es dans ton droit. Sur-ce, reposez-vous bien.

Harry reçu un câlin de la part de l'ex-Marins et tout le monde suivit son exemple. Le petit était aux anges. Jamais il ne se souvenait avoir reçu autant d'affection. C'était toujours son cousin qu'on embrassait et qu'on cajolait. jamais lui.

Une fois son appartement vide, Tony conduisit Harry dans sa chambre à coucher. Il s'occuperait de vider son "bureau" le lendemain pour en faire une chambre provisoire.

\- On va devoir partager mon lit pour cette nuit, a ne te dérange pas?

Harry secoua négativement la tête, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Son oncle ne le savait pas, mais dormir dans un vrai lit était déjà un luxe pour lui. Tony lui tendit un t-shirt et un short en guise de pyjama qu'il enfila sur-le-champ. Les vêtements étaient dix fois trop grands pour lui, mais il avait l'habitude de ne rien avoir à sa taille. DiNozzo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et d'un coup de baguette magique, il ajusta la taille.

\- Voilà, maintenant, au lit! Moi je vais vite prendre une douche et j'arrive.

Il le borda, s'assurant qu'il soit confortablement et disparut dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, propre et changé, Harry dormait profondément.

Avec mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller, Tony se glissa entre les draps. Dans le noir, seul, il se laissa enfin submerger par les émotions. Des larmes silencieuses dévalèrent ses joues et tandis que Harry se blottissait contre lui, il sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Et voilààà, j'espère que votre attente a été récompensé! La suite va arriver plus vite, promis!

Katsuki


	3. Chapitre 2

Non, je ne suis pas morte... Oui, j'ai honte pour l'attente juste inimaginable pour ce chapitre. Entre la perte de mon disque dur (rip) et donc de mes fichiers (T_T), la chute mortelle de mon ancien portable (T_T) et le re-perte de mes données, il a fallu que je me re-motive sérieusement pour écrire une troisième fois ce chapitre... Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Il est bien plus abouti que le premier jet ;)

Quand je vois le nombre de rewievs que vous me laissez, j'ai juste envie de dire : **MERCI **

Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise! Elle tourne dans ma tête depuis si longtemps! Maintenant, je sais exactement la direction dans laquelle je vais aller et j'ai une certaine impatience de l'écrire ^^ Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

Tony n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de faire des grasses matinées. Pourtant ce matin-là, il n'avait eu aucune peine à trainer au lit. Contre lui, Harry dormait encore à poings fermés et en se laissant bercer par la respiration tranquille, il n'eut aucun mal à se rendormir.

Finalement, ils émergèrent vers 9 heures. Ce n'était pas excessivement tard, mais pour deux personnes habituées à se lever tôt, on pouvait appeler ça une grasse matinée. Se retrouver en tête à tête les laissa quelque peu empruntés. Mais une étrange familiarité régnait entre l'agent du NCIS et son neveu. Tony n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuné chez lui. Son réfrigérateur ne contenait donc absolument rien pour ce repas. Il expliqua à Harry qu'ils iraient tous les deux prendre un solide petit-déjeuner en ville une fois qu'il serait douché et habillé.

Tony l'aida à se laver, déplorant de ne pas avoir de baignoire. Ensuite, il habilla le petit avec ses propres vêtements, mis à la bonne taille par magie. Il ne s'essaya pas à tenter de coiffer Harry, connaissant trop bien l'impossibilité de cette tâche.

\- On va aller prendre un petit-déjeuner et ensuite aller t'acheter quelques vêtements. Le sortilège de rapetissement ne tient qu'une dizaine d'heure.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement en suivant son oncle. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis son réveil, encore intimidé par Tony. Mais son sourire timide rassura l'agent. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture de l'italien et se dirigèrent au Starbuck le plus proche. Comme chaque matin, la célèbre enseigne grouillait de monde. Harry se tenait collé à Tony, peu habitué à la foule. Une fois que leur tour arriva, l'italien porta son neveu pour le mettre à la hauteur des pâtisseries en lui demandant de choisir ce qu'il voulait. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour prendre une part de gâteau au chocolat et un muffin au chocolat aussi. Le tout arrosé par un chocolat chaud. Tony se contenta d'un grand café et d'un muffin à la myrtille. Attablé devant leur repas, les deux sorciers se mirent à manger.

Tony jeta discrètement un sort anti-écoute et décida d'expliquer quelque petites choses à son neveu.

\- Bon, ce petit-déjeuner est exceptionnel. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon pour la santé de s'enfiler autant de chocolat le matin ! On va plutôt aller dans un restaurant sorcier les autres jours jusqu'à ce que je sois équipé. Comme tu as dû le remarquer, ma cuisine n'est pas vraiment fonctionnelle et je n'ai pas de table à manger… Suivant la réponse du Gouvernement Magique, il va falloir qu'on se trouver une autre maison. Mon appartement est trop petit pour deux ! Et rassures-toi, on ne va pas faire du shopping toute la journée. On va parer au plus urgent et y aller un peu tous les jours. Après tout, j'ai une semaine de congé donc j'ai le temps et on ne va pas se dégoutter des magasins en forçant !

Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire, la bouche barbouillée de chocolat. Tony attendit patiemment que le petit ait terminé son muffin et les deux sorciers quittèrent le Starbuck. Le prochain objectif de l'italien était le centre commercial pour commencer ne garde-robe à Harry. Tony se chargea de faire une provision de slips, caleçons et de chaussettes tandis que le petit regardait des pulls qui lui plaisaient en compagnie d'une vendeuse. Après moult essayages, ils se décidèrent pour un pull-over en laine vert bouteille, un sweat-shirt à l'effigie des animaux de Madagascar, trois t-shirt représentants des héros Marvel, deux jeans, un pantalon noir, deux pyjamas Disney, une veste légère et un petit manteau de pluie. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux devant le montant, qui lui sembla astronomique, que demanda la caissière à son oncle. Ce dernier demanda d'un air charmeur à la vendeuse si Harry pouvait directement se changer pour porter une de ses nouvelles acquisitions. La femme ne put que donner son accord devant le sourire de l'homme et les yeux suppliants du petit.

Avec l'aide de son oncle, Harry enfila un caleçon, un jeans, le sweat-shirt et la veste. Il remit ses vieilles baskets, bientôt fichues et un peu trop petites. Satisfait, Tony contempla son neveu, qui avait déjà meilleur allure que la veille. Ils quittèrent le magasin après avoir remercié la vendeuse qui rougit de plaisir. Tony tira Harry pour un rapide crochet par un magasin de chaussures où ils firent l'acquisition de deux paires de baskets. C'est sans regret que Harry jeta les vieilles dans la première poubelle venue.

\- Le bâtiment du Gouvernement Magique n'est pas loin. On peut y aller à pieds si tu n'es pas trop fatigué. Tu as soif ? Faim ?

\- Non, Tony, c'est bon, le rassura doucement Harry. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

C'était la première vraie phrase que le petit prononçait de la journée. Tony ne cacha pas sa joie à cette constatation. Il l'encouragea à parler tout en lui posant une foule de question. Le trajet n'était pas bien long, 15 minutes à tout cassé, mais en arrivant à destination, Harry était un peu plus bavard que le matin-même. Le Gouvernement Magique des MUSNA, les Magic United States of North America, était un grand bâtiment dans le style architectural du Capitol et était plus connu sous le nom du Congrès Magique. À première vue, il ressemblait à une banque. En y prêtant attention, les sorciers voyaient les lettres dorées changer pour annoncer le Gouvernement Magique. Un sortilège repousse-moldus protégeait de toutes incursions malvenues. Tony entra d'un pas assuré et traversa le hall d'entrée jusqu'aux guichets. Harry manqua de se faire un torticolis à force de lever la tête pour admirer les immenses dalles de marbre. Ils se présentèrent à un guichet libre.

\- Bonjour, s'annonça l'italien. Anthony DiNozzo. Je souhaite une entrevue avec le bureau de la protection magique de l'enfance.

L'homme au guichet portait un costume et une cravate noirs avec une robe de sorcier violette par-dessus, l'uniforme des employés.

\- Bien sûr. Puis-je vous demander l'objet de votre visite ? s'enquit-il poliment.

\- Certainement. Je viens demander la garde de mon neveu.

\- Un instant je regarde qui est disponible.

L'homme consulta un grand tableau où des noms apparaissaient et disparaissaient sans arrêt. Il saisit sa plume et inscrivit le rendez-vous sous un nom.

\- Monsieur Riley va vous recevoir de suite. Suivez votre convocation, elle va vous menez au bureau.

Il enchanta le morceau de parchemin qui s'éleva dans les airs sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry. Ils se dépêchèrent de suivre la note qui semblait s'impatienter. Un ascenseur les mena au bon étage et après avoir parcouru trois couloirs, ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'attente vide. Tony attrapa la convocation qui, une fois sa mission accomplie cessa de léviter. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils et attendirent. L'italien remarqua la mine inquiète de son neveu.

\- Hey, bonhomme ! Faut pas te faire de soucis. Personne de sain d'esprit ne te laissera retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante. Ici, ils vont prendre la meilleures décision pour toi, ne t'en fait pas. Et quoi qu'il arrive, on restera en contact. Je viens de te retrouver, c'est pas pour te perdre à nouveau.

Visiblement, c'était exactement ce qu'avait craint Harry. Aux paroles de son oncle, il se détendit et se précipita dans ses bras avec soulagement.

\- Merci Tony, chuchota-t-il.

Tony le relâcha quand la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit sur un homme en robe de sorcier au regard bienveillant.

\- Monsieur DiNozzo, je suis Harlan Riley. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Comme un seul homme, Harry et Tony se levèrent pour suivre le nouveau venu. Tony lui serra la main tandis que Harry lui sourit timidement. On les conduisit dans un bureau et ils prirent place dans les chaises faisant face à monsieur Riley. Ce dernier prit un dossier sur lequel le nom d'Anthony DiNozzo figurait.

\- Pour commencer, vous êtes bien Anthony DiNozzo Junior, ressortissant anglais, naturalisé américain i ans, né Brian Harold Potter à Grodric's Hollow ?

\- C'est bien moi, confirma Tony.

\- Très bien, j'ai besoin de votre signature magique afin d'ouvrir le nouveau dossier. Je ne vais pas revenir sur le dossier de votre nouvelle identité, ceci n'étant pas le sujet de cette rencontre.

Tony approuva et posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le parchemin que lui présenta Riley. Aussitôt, son nom apparut à l'encre violette.

\- Parfait et comment s'appelle donc ce jeune homme ? demanda Riley en se penchant légèrement vers Harry.

Le petit semblait totalement paralysé. Il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, aucun son ne sortait.

\- Il s'appelle Harry James Potter. Il est mon neveu, répondit pour lui Tony.

Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Harry qui semblait pétrifié. Riley regarda l'enfant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Permettez-moi de vous poser une question sans doute stupide… Mais Harry Potter comme _le _Harry Potter des anglais ?

\- Oui, sourit tristement Tony. _Le _Harry Potter.

L'italien entreprit d'expliquer à Riley la fin de la guerre, sa fuite en Amérique et la découverte de la veille, à savoir la survie de sn neveu. Harry expliqua ensuite difficilement sa vie chez les Dursley. Avec beaucoup de douceur et de patience, Riley et Tony parvinrent à le faire parler.

\- C'est une histoire de fous, admit Riley. Mais l'affaire concerne un enfant élevé au rang de héros national _là-bas_. Il faut que je demande la présence d'instances supérieures pour ne pas commettre d'impaires politiques. Veuillez m'excuser une seconde.

Riley envoya rapidement une note qui sortit du bureau à toute vitesse. Moins d'une minute après, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée derrière le bureau. Riley se leva d'un bond alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année sortait de la cheminée. Tony l'imita aussitôt.

\- Monsieur le Président, parvint-il à saluer sans bégayer.

Devant eux se tenait maintenant Samuel G. Quahog, le Président du Gouvernement Magique. Ce dernier leur fit signe de se détendre.

\- Monsieur Riley, Monsieur DiNozzo, Monsieur Potter, ravis de vous rencontrer, dit-il en leur serrant la main.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une chaise et s'assit à côté de Riley, invitant les autres à en faire de même. Il se fit faire un résumé de l'affaire par son employé et à la fin du récit, le Président avait la mine grave.

\- Ce qui est arrivé à ce jeune homme est inadmissible ! Comme un directeur d'école peut-il prendre de pareilles décisions ? Un tel pouvoir revient au Ministère, pas à lui… Il a beau être président sorcier du Magenmagot, je suis persuadé qu'il n'a pas passé cette décision en vote. Riley, vous traiterez ce dossier et je me chargerai de mettre une bonne équipe juridique sur ce dossier pour vous épauler. Le Ministère anglais a démontré son incompétence. Je ne vous cache pas qu'entuber Fudge et Dumbledore me réjouis fortement. Mais que cela reste entre nous.

Le Président eut un sourire de connivence avec les deux hommes alors que Harry n'arrivait pas à tout comprendre. Puis il se leva et salua DiNozzo, Riley, ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry avec paternalisme et reprit la cheminette pour regagner son bureau.

\- Si je m'attendais à rencontrer Samuel G. Quahog aujourd'hui, souffla Tony.

\- Oui, approuva Riley. En envoyant la note, je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il envoie quelqu'un de son cabinet.

La surprise passée, l'employé reprit ses esprits et se remit au travail. Il fit remplir plusieurs formulaires à DiNozzo tout en posant quelques questions à Harry. Une fois la paperasse terminée il les mit au courant du reste de la procédure.

\- Voilà, le côté administratif est en ordre pour l'instant. Il faut maintenant que Harry voit un psychomage agréé par notre service. Il faut au moins une séance par semaine, en plus de l'évaluation psychologique de départ. Il faut aussi programmer le plus vite possible une visite médicale pour compléter le dossier. Le plus vite possible étant le mieux, est-ce que cela vous dérange si j'arrive à vous trouver un rendez-vous encore aujourd'hui ?

Tony lança un regard interrogatif à son neveu qui ne semblait pas trop fatigué.

\- Pour moi il n'y a aucun souci, répondit-il. Tu t'en sens capable, Harry ?

\- Oui, comme ça ce sera fait…

Ayant l'accord du principal intéressé, Riley utilisa sa cheminée pour convenir d'un rendez-vous avec le secrétariat de l'hôpital.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama avec satisfaction Riley. Ils vous attendent à 14 heures pour la visite médicale. Ensuite ils enchaineront directement avec l'évaluation psychologique. Vous devrez aussi vous plier à une évaluation, monsieur DiNozzo, mais vous en saurez plus sur place. Vous êtes dès à présent le tuteur de Harry. Les moldus anglais n'ont plus aucun droit sur lui, rassurez-vous.

Harlan Riley referma le dossier, signifiant ainsi que l'entretient touchait à sa fin. Il se leva et les deux autres l'imitèrent. Après une franche poignée de main, Riley les conduisit à la porte de son bureau.

\- J'espère que tout va bien se passer jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Je vous enverrez un hibou pour vous en communiquer l'heure et la date. D'ici là, je vous souhaite tout du bon.

C'est sur ces amicales paroles que Tony et Harry quittèrent le bâtiment gouvernemental. Il était presque midi et s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard à l'hôpital, ils devaient se dépêcher d'aller manger. DiNozzo n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire une file d'attente et l'idée de devoir patienter longuement dans un restaurant bondé ne l'enchantait guère.

\- On pourrait aller manger dans un restaurant sorcier, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Comme ça tu verrais le quartier sorcier de _Little Salem_.

Harry approuva vivement. Le peu qu'il avait vu du monde sorcier l'avait enthousiasmé et il était impatient d'en découvrir d'avantage. Tony les dirigea donc vers un petit magasin qui ne payait pas de mine.

\- Il y a une multitude de portails pour arriver à _Little Salem_. La plupart du temps, ils se trouvent dans des petites boutiques ou des restaurants. On les reconnait car il y a un croissant de lune violet sur leur porte. Comme ici.

DiNozzo montra à Harry la marque. Grande comme un ballon de football, d'un violet électrique, elle semblait luire sur la vitrine du fleuriste.

\- Il y a un filtre anti-moldus dessus. Tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas au monde magique ne remarquent pas ces marques. Pour signifier au vendeur que tu n'es pas un client et que tu ne fais que passer, il suffit de dire « Je vais dans l'arrière cours. » et de prendre la porte au le croissant de lune est dessus. Les propriétaires de ces boutiques sont soit des sorciers, soit des cracmols, soit des moldus ayant de la famille sorcière.

Harry hocha la tête en essayant de ne rien oublier de ce qu'il apprenait. Il suivit son oncle dans le magasin de fleurs et fut surprit de voir que les clients présents ne semblèrent pas les voir passer la porte. Il demanda à Tony s'il s'agissait juste d'une impression.

\- Non, dès que tu prononces la phrase, un filtre de perception s'active et ils te voient sans vraiment y prêter attention.

\- C'est pratique !

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Les moldus ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils côtoient la magie au quotidien. J'ai hâte de voir les têtes de Abby, McGee et Kate quand ils comprendront l'ampleur du monde sorcier !

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une pièce minuscule sans issue. Une arche en pierres se dessinait dans le mur nu en briques. DiNozzo expliqua à Harry qu'il suffisait de passer au travers des briques sans avoir peur de s'y cogner. Il lui prit la main et tous deux traversèrent le mur. Harry eut la surprise de voir que maintenant ils se trouvaient devant une vaste allée piétonne.

\- Viens, il ne faut pas trainer on risque de se faire rentrer dedans par les prochains arrivant.

Tony tira Harry alors qu'effectivement, un groupe arrivait à leur suite. Tout en se dirigeant vers le restaurant, l'italien expliqua à son neveu que _Little Salem_ n'était qu'un quartier parmi les huit qui composaient le Washington sorcier. C'était le seul qui ne comportait que des magasins. Les autres étant surtout résidentiels. Harry apprit que celui de _Merlin Square_ abritait le stade accueillant les rencontres de Stubull, les courses de gronians et les matchs de Quidditch. Il n'osa pas demander ce qu'était Stubull, Gronian et Quidditch.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un restaurant dont une odeur alléchante s'échappait. Tony poussa la porte avec entrain. _Chez Giorgio_ était un restaurant italien que Tony qualifia de formidable. Harry n'avait aucun mal à le croire en voyant les assiettes des clients. Un serveur les amena à une table libre et leur donna des cartes. Harry était bien emprunté : il ne savait pas encore bien lire. Son oncle vola à son secours, lui présentant tous les plats de la carte. Finalement, il se décida pour des spaghetti alla carbonara alors que Tony prenait les linguine alle vongole.

\- Pour commander, c'est très simple, expliqua Tony. Tu poses tes mains sur les couverts et tu dis le nom de ton plat à voix haute. Linguine alle vongole !

Aussitôt, un plat fumant de pâte apparut devant l'italien. Harry l'imita timidement et sursauta un peu quand son propre repas arriva. Tony répéta l'opération en touchant son verre et en demanda de l'eau. Harry, émerveillé par le système demanda du Coca.

Le repas se passa dans un silence religieux. Harry n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de sa vie et Tony était vraiment content de voir son neveu se régaler autant. Même si ils auraient voulu prendre leur temps, l'heure filait et le rendez-vous à l'hôpital approchait à grand pas. Harry réussi quand-même à engloutir un tiramisu alors que Tony se demandait où un si petit corps parvenait à mettre tout ça. L'agent spécial paya le repas et ils sortirent du restaurant.

La rue grouillait de monde et Harry décida de ne plus s'étonner de voir des hommes porter des robes de sorciers et des tenues hautes en couleurs. Au bout de l'allée principale se trouvait une place circulaire et très vaste. La place était entourée d'une centaine d'arches.

\- Voici la Place des Arches. Chaque arche mène à une destination précise. Elles fonctionnent sur le même principe que celle du magasin de fleurs et la destination est indiquée sur l'arche. Les dix premières, expliqua-t-il en montrant les arches sur la gauche, concernent les destinations dans la ville. Les autres quartiers, le Congrès, l'hôpital, le stade. Elles sont en blanc. Les suivantes, en vert, son pour les autres villes et villages de l'état. Pile au contre, en violet, c'est pour l'Institut Salem, l'école de magie. Et les 49 restantes conduisent aux 49 autres états américains.

Ils se dirigèrent vers celle qui annonçait « Hôpital National pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques ». Cette fois, Harry n'hésita pas et suivit Tony à travers l'arche. Au moins cette fois, il n'y avait pas de mur en brique. Mais avancer vers une pelouse et soudainement se trouver dans le hall d'entrée d'un hôpital était un peu perturbant. Cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas et suivit Tony.

\- Anthony DiNozzo et Harry Potter. Nous avons rendez-vous à 14 heures.

\- Un instant je vous prie, demanda la réceptionniste. Oui, Potter et DiNozzo. 8ème étage, secteur D. Annoncez-vous au bureau et patientez en salle d'attente.

Tony prit le parchemin que la femme lui donna et prit un ascenseur. Il pressa le bouton 8 et Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le tableau comptait 147 étages.

\- Même les moldus ont des immeubles très hauts ici, lui expliqua son oncle. Les gratte-ciels sont communs en Amérique.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta rapidement et une voix annonça leur étage. Les deux sorciers sortirent et allèrent s'annoncer au petit guichet. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Harry, en pleine digestion, menaçait de s'endormir et Tony luttait aussi contre une envie de sieste. Une infirmière vint les chercher et une auscultation complète commença. Le diagnostic ne surprit pas vraiment Tony mais l'entendre annoncé de vive voix lui fit mal. Malnutrition, vieilles fractures, traces de coups, problème de croissance. Le bilan standard des enfants maltraités, l'agent le savait. Le médicomage spécialisé en pédiatrie prescrivit diverses potions pour pallier aux carences et rétablir la vue de Harry. Pendant que le petit se rhabillait, il donna déjà un flacon de potion nutritive avec les recommandations d'usage et la potion pour la vue. Il expliqua à Tony le système pour se faire livrer les potions par hibou.

Ensuite vint le tour du psychomage. Harry était bien moins serein et se trémoussait sur sa chaise. Ils attendaient depuis 5 minutes dans le bureau et l'attente pesait au garçon. Tony s'en inquiéta.

\- Hey bonhomme, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry ne répondit pas mais l'adulte put lire toute l'incertitude et la peur dans les yeux verts. Il comprit ce que craignait son neveu.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Le psychomage n'est pas là pour te juger. Il va discuter avec toi, te poser des questions et tu dois juste répondre. Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses. Si tu dis la vérité et que tu réponds avec ton cœur tout va bien se passer. Il est là pour t'aider, pas te juger, bonhomme. Tu peux tout lui dire et il ne va pas te juger, tu sais.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète.

\- Oui et il est tenu au secret professionnel. Il ne va pas venir me raconter ce que tu lui dis sans ton accord. Tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

Le petit hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Il avait vraiment besoin d'être rassuré. Tout était si nouveau pour lui. Jamais il n'avait autant eu d'attention sur lui. C'était très intimidant. Avec un petit sourire il remercia Tony et c'est le moment que choisit le psychomage pour faire son entrée. Tony aurait juré qu'il avait attendu qu'il rassure Harry pour venir.

Tony était assez doué pour juger les gens, son travail l'y aidait grandement. Donc la première fois qu'il vit Simon McDonald il sut que cet homme allait grandement aider Harry. Âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux blonds légèrement bouclé, les yeux calmes et sincères, il se dégageait de lui au aura de classe et de sécurité. Il serra la main de Tony et celle de Harry, donnant ainsi au jeune garçon l'impression d'être un égal.

\- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur DiNozzo, désolé pour l'attente. Je me présente : Simon McDonald. C'est moi qui vais vous suivre tous les deux. Pour commencer, je voudrais avoir une conversation avec ce jeune homme, seul à seul. Monsieur DiNozzo, je vais vous donner un questionnaire à remplir, mon assistante pour conduira à une table. Ensuite, n'hésitez pas à aller à la cafétéria, je ne peux pas vous garantir de faire vite. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.

Même si Tony ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de laisser Harry tout seul, il savait que c'était nécessaire. Aussi il se leva et prit le rouleau de parchemin que lui tendait le psychomage. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et quitta le bureau. Dès qu'il sortit, l'assistante de McDonald l'amena vers une pièce agréablement aménagée, dotée d'un petit bureau. Il déroula le parchemin et lut la première question : _qu'avez-vous ressenti en comprenant que le garçon en face de vous était votre neveu ?_ S'armant de la plume à sa disposition, DiNozzo commença sa rédaction.

À chaque fois qu'il finissait une réponse, la question suivante apparaissait. Il en fut ainsi pour une vingtaine de questions auxquelles Tony répondit le plus sincèrement possible. Une fois fini, il roula le parchemin et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'assistante, dans le but de lui remettre son travail.

\- Non, répondit-elle. Gardez-le avec vous. Vous le remettrez au docteur McDonald après. Vous savez où se trouve notre cafétéria ?

Tony acquiesça et empocha le parchemin. Il entra dans l'ascenseur et pressa le 147ème bouton. La cabine fila à toute allure vers le ciel. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense verrière où les plantes vertes dissimulaient des petites tables. L'italien passa au self se prendre au café et s'installa à une table près du bord. La vue sur Washington était imprenable. Un peu au calme, Tony se rendit compte que depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas accordé le moindre regard à son téléphone portable. Mit en mode silencieux, il n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit de la journée. Pourtant, 5 messages de ses collègues lui demandaient des nouvelles. Même Gibbs avait fait l'effort d'un sms. Le jeune agent rigola en visualisant son boss, aidé de McGuignol, envoyer le message. Il décida de téléphoner car résumer les derniers événements dans un message semblait trop fastidieux.

Une fois son patron rassuré, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville à ses pieds. Il prenait gentiment conscience du changement qui allait avoir lieu dans sa vie. Ne plus être seul, devoir penser à Harry avant de penser à lui-même, tant de choses, aussi insignifiantes soient-elles mais qui formaient une révolution dans la vie de l'italien. À son 4ème café, Tony s'autorisa à consulter sa montre. Déjà 3 heures qu'il avait laissé Harry. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il s'inquiétait grandement pour son neveu. Avait-il tant besoin de parler ? La première séance était-elle toujours aussi longue ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Il faisait un effort pour ne pas laisser le sentiment de panique s'installer. Le rouleau de parchemin posé sur la table se mit à briller. Tony le déroula et constata qu'une nouvelle question figurait au bas du parchemin.

_Vous venez d'être séparé de votre pupille depuis plus de 3 heures. Cette séparation est la première depuis vos retrouvailles. Comment la vivez-vous ?_

DiNozzo soupira avec l'impression de se faire manipuler par le psychomage. Mais il s'empressa de chercher un stylo pour répondre à la question. Il mit le point final à sa réponse et une infirmière l'aborda.

\- Le docteur McDonald vous prie de bien vouloir retourner dans son bureau, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Sans attendre, Tony regagna le 8ème étage et frappa directement à la porte du psychomage. On le pria d'entrer et il trouva Harry confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à jouer à la bataille explosive. Simon McDonald adressa un sourire lumineux à DiNozzo.

\- J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas semblée trop longue ?

Tony ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un regard ironique à son vis-à-vis en lui donnant le rouleau de parchemin. Le médecin appela doucement Harry qui se dépêcha de venir s'assoir, laissant ses cartes exploser, noircissant la table en bois.

\- Nous avons bien pu parler, lui apprit-il. Harry est un petit garçon intelligent, et compte tenu de ce qu'il a traversé, il s'en sort très bien. Nous avons évoqué l'avenir et après en avoir discuté avec Harry, l'option que vous puissiez l'adopter par la suite est à envisager. Ça ne se fera pas dans l'immédiat, mais si vous voulez que les anglais ne le retrouvent pas, un changement de nom est une solution. Si je vous le dis aussi vite, c'est pour que l'un et l'autre vous puissiez y réfléchir sans vous précipiter. Pour l'heure le bilan psychologique ne conseille pas un aussi grand changement. Quand Harry sera prêt à intégrer une classe préparatoire nous nous repencherons sur cette option. Pour l'instant son dossier est classé « top secret » et son nom n'apparaît nulle part.

Tony hocha la tête, emmagasinant les informations. La nouvelle lui causait un petit choc, c'est sûr, mais il n'avait pas trop de mal à l'envisager. Après tout, Harry DiNozzo sonnait plutôt bien ! Le psychomage évoqua ensuite le déménagement. Apparemment Harry lui avait parlé de l'idée de trouver un nouvel appartement. Le médecin approuvait l'idée de trouver un lieu neuf pour tous les deux, comme une sorte de nouveau départ. Il donna rendez-vous à Harry le vendredi suivant pour une séance d'une heure cette fois.

La journée, mine de rien, avait été fatigante. Harry comme Tony étaient bien contents de pouvoir s'écrouler sur le canapé. DiNozzo leur commanda du chinois et après un film ils se couchèrent.

* * *

Et voilà! J'ai tenté de rester réaliste quand à la procédure pour la mise sous tutelle. Comme je n'aime pas trop les ficts où les adoptions se font en un claquement de doigts, j'essaie de coller à la réalité. (oui, une réalité avec des sorciers...)

Un cookie à la personne trouvant quel acteur a inspiré le docteur McDonald! Il va revenir avec un moment, lui!

_Cette fois, je ne vais pas vous faire l'affront de vous promettre la suite rapidement ^^' Je vais faire de mon mieux mais je vais arrêter de donner des délais que je sais ne pas respecter..._

_Merci de me lire , Katsuki _


End file.
